


The way you made me feel

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationship, Miggy - Freeform, Protective Thomas, Sexual Harassment, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Thomas and Juliet relationship become to bloon when one of Magnum's old friend visited Robin's mansion. Juliet worries about Thomas involvement, wondering if it's a good idea to fall in love with him.Jack is oryginal character.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The way you made me feel

It came out of nowhere, like a rainbow after the thunderstorm, or maybe it was there all along and she didn't see it? Didn't want to notice it, being afraid of feelings she buried so deep she thought she can't feel them anymore.  
Juliet was laying in the bed, her bed, with Thomas laying right behind her, his hand wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer every time she tried to roll on her side. She closed her eyes for a moment, the memories of the previous night washed over her like waves. She remembered their talk about Abby, her hand squeezing on Magnum's arm trying to encourage him to fight for her. She remembered him walking her to the house, his eyes sparkling when he smiled at the sound of her laugh and that little touch of his hands on her hand.  
It came out of nowhere, but she wanted it so much it hurts. Juliet was afraid of the feelings she had towards Thomas, he was a playboy and a man who could have any girl he would want, she doesn't want to be his trophy, one of many. 

"Good Morning," she heard his raspy voice.

"Morning," she answered with a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately, hoping she didn't change her mind, his mouth peeled her shoulder with kisses. 

"I am," she admitted, turning around to face him, "but…" she bites her lip.

"It doesn't sound good…" his big smile fade away. 

"No, it's just...can we wait with telling anyone about..what happened?" 

"You want to hide us?"

"I want to know what 'us' means before we will tell anyone," she looked into his eyes.

"Okay," he said letting out a breath, "now can we…" he smiled, starting to kiss a trail from her ear to her earlobe. 

"Do I have to…" she started, distracted from his lips making her skin hot under his touch, "remind you, we have a case?"

"You are ruining the mood here," he smiled. 

"I'm your partner…" she tilted her head, "one kiss and you are out,"

Magnum leaned over her, his hand put the straight lock behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek before his lips touched hers. His hand tangled in her hair when his tongue was doing magic, swirling around hers, making her breathe hitch into her lungs. Higgins opened her eyes a few moments after he pulled away from her, her head still spinning from the amount of pleasure and lust she got from just one kiss.  
She was trying to avoid the thought of how many women he kissed like that before her. At once the soft knock brought her back from her thoughts. 

"Kumu," Higgins's eyes become bigger, "you have to hide,"

"I won't hide, she won't tell anyone," 

"Thomas, please," she almost begged him, before he rolled his eyes and hide under her bed. 

Juliet put the shirt on before taking a deep breath and opened the door, letting Kumu entering the room.

"Have you seen Thomas?" the older woman asked. 

"No why? Why you think he would be here?" Higgins asked, talking quickly.

"Because he is always around you and you both have a case," Kumu answered, observing Juliet.

"Oh, yes...well he wasn't here, but I will tell him you are looking for him," 

"Tell him, he has a guest downstairs, Jake Callahan,"

"I will," Juliet said, crossing her arms, trying to not look at her bed.

"Are you okay? You are acting weird,"

"I'm good, just tired," she brushed Kumu's words off. 

"I have to tell Magnum to not make you so tired,"

"Yeah, it's not his fault," Higgins said, "I will go downstairs soon. If Thomas won't welcome his guest I will," 

"I will tell that to Mr. Callahan,"

Juliet was observing Komu on her way to leave. She was hoping she didn't notice anything. She turned around to look at Thomas get out from under her bed when she saw him in front of her almost causing her to scream. 

"Jake Callahan is here," he smiled wide.

"I heard that too, who is he?" she asked, looking for her bra.

"My best mate from the army. We fight together, we spend two years at Afghanistan,"

"Mhm," she murmured, trying to find all her clothes, "you should go there then. I will be right there, just need...a minute,"

"Higgi?" Magnum looked at her, "are you okay?" 

"Yes! Just stop asking me this over and over…" she snapped. 

Juliet looked at him, he was observing her, her moves were chaotic and it was obvious that Kuma's appearance made her stressed and trapped. Thomas lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"If you want to hide this, we will, I will do everything to make this works," he said sincerely. 

"Thank you," she whispered, wrapping her hands around his middle when he hugged her tight. 

*********  
Higgins entered the living room to the sounds of laughter and screams coming from Magnum and his friend. She didn't notice Kumu, knowing that she probably didn't want to interrupt the meeting, but hoped they will be able to talk later. Juliet wanted to explain her behavior, at least she had a plan too. 

"Here she is," Juliet heard Magnum's voice, "Jack, its Juliet Higgins. She is taking care of Robin's house," 

"It's very nice to meet you, Jack," she lifts her hand to shook his, "I heard you were deployed together,"

"Yes, I didn't know Thomas has such pretty roommate," Jack smiled, lifting Juliet's hand and kiss it slowly. 

"I'm more his partner. He mentions he is a private detective?"

"He did not," Jack looked at his friend.

"Anyway, I will give you some time to catch up and take care of the case I mentioned before," she cleared looking into Thoma's eyes.

"Thank you," he said, fighting with the urge to hold her hand or touch her. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jack. Have fun you both," she smiled, leaving them both. 

Juliet was sitting at 'La Mariana' for over two hours, ordering coffee now and then to stop Rick from moaning about office space. She was working on a case, trying to focus on that, but her thoughts run towards Magnum's friend. He was scary in some kind of way Higgins couldn't explain. She shook her head and cleared her mind hoping it was just her imagination.

"Would you like another coffee?" Rick asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yes, please," she said quickly.

"Everything's okay?" 

"Yes and no…" she bites her lip, "do you know Jack Callahan?" 

"Jack? Yeah, he and Magnum were inseparable, but…"

"But?" she tilted her head. 

"He was weird and had the woman for every day of the week,"

"He made the same impression for me, but he is Magnum's friend and as far as I know he is choosing friends right," Higgins smiled.

"That's why you will get extra cheesecake," Rick laughed, leaving her with her thoughts again. 

*******  
After working on a case, jogging, and some other things Higgins was exhausted. She didn't see Magnum and his friend after she came back but it was better that way. She was just about to sleep when she decided to take some water. She tiptoed to the kitchen, making sure she won't wake up anyone.  
Higgins took a glass from the shelve and filled it with cold water, she closed her eyes for a bit before the noise brought her attention. 

"I'm sorry," Jack smiled, "I didn't want to scare you,"

"You didn't," she said quickly, "I thought you will stay at Magnum's house,"

"Yeah, but he told me I can stay here. Hope it's not a problem,"

"No, not at all," Juliet said, trying to pass him by.

"Wait, maybe we will know each other better. Thomas told me only good things about you,"

"Would love too, but it's late and I spend half of the day trying to find some ancient tray," she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure you could stay for a moment," he whispered into her ear. 

Juliet took a step back, trying to avoid Jack's look. At once she felt his hand pulling her closer towards him. Before she knows it, her body was pinned to the wall, both of her hands trapped on one of his palms. She felt his other hand, sliding up and down her back, lifting the hem of her PJ. Higgins wasn't a woman who needed the Prince Charming to protect her but at that moment her brain was completely blank. She was trying to fight with him, but his hands were holding her so tight she couldn't move. Suddenly she felt his hand, squeezing her breast hard causing her to take a deeper breath. Juliet closed her eyes, her throat squeezed shut.

"Let me go," she said, trying to control her voice. 

"We are having fun," he rasped. 

"Apollo! Zeus!" she shouted as loud as she could. 

"What?" Jack asked surprised. 

At once two dogs run toward Higgins, she didn't need any words for them to know what to do. One of them was biting at Jack's ankle when the other bite the hand he had under Juliet's skirt causing the man to scream from pain.

"Apollo, Zeus leave," she said, rubbing on her wrists.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"You will try to touch me one more time…" she started. 

"And what? Do you think Thomas will believe you? I know him whole his life and you?" he laughs thru the pain, "we can try and find out…" 

"Don't get into my way for the rest of your visit," she said, leaving him, Apollo and Zeus followed her.

******  
He missed her. Missed her touch, her scent, her little smile she gave him every time he is doing a foul from himself. Magnum didn't see Juliet a day and he has missed her so much he cants fight with the urge to hug her. He tiptoed to her room, slowly opened the door to see the empty bed. 

"Higgins?" he shouted.

At once two of the dogs appeared in the room. Apollo and Zeus were inpatients, they were showing their teeth, growling loudly. Magnum knew it won't end up good for him. He wanted to take a step back but Juliet's voice brought the dogs back.

"Apollo, Zeus," she said softly. 

"Thank God, I don't know if I would be able to run away," he smiled, taking a step towards her. 

Thomas's hands immediately found the way toward her waist. He pulled her closer, his lips found a way to her ear, kissing the path to her neck, his hands slowly grazing over her back. Magnum had never felt that way before, every time he touched Higgins his heart skipped the beat making his knees weak. 

"Stop," she said, firmly pushing him away. 

"Juliet?" he asked surprised, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I'm just busy with our case," she said, pulling the sleeves on her bruised wrists.

"It's nothing. Yesterday you could keep your hands off of me and now you are stiff like I would hurt you," 

"It's not always about you Magnum," her voice becomes louder, both of the dogs stood next to her. 

"Of course it's not...but you are acting weird and I want to know why,"

"I'm okay," she said, avoiding his look, "just want to finish that case," she gave him a small smile. 

"Okay," he answered, still studying her, "I will take Jake to 'La Mariana' later will drive him to the airport. Can we talk later?" 

"Yes, that will be brilliant," she said, trying to control the dogs who were now showing their teeth. 

"What's wrong with the hellhounds?" he asked, leaving the room.

Higgins kneeled in front of the dogs, scratching both of them behind the ear making their tongues hang from their mouth. She knew what they were protective, they wanted to protect her from every danger there was on the way.  
Juliet felt bad, she should not act towards Magnum that way, but she could not tell him what happened. She couldn't tell him that she still feel Jack's hands on her even after she spends an hour scrubbing her body, trying to get rid of him from her skin. She thought she is taught, but the truth was she was ashamed and didn't want to admit that she let her guard fall.  
Higgins looked at the dogs before taking her jacket and leaving the room. She had to explain everything to Magnum, maybe he would not believe her, maybe he will choose his best friend over her, but all she wanted was being honest with a man she falls in love with. 

****  
They were at 'La Mariana' from some time, enjoying those few hours they had before Jack will have to leave to catch a plane. He was sipping his drink, laughing, and joking with not oy Thomas but also with Rick and TC.  
Magnum thoughts were drifting to his talk with Higgins. She was weird, sad and the fact that Hellhounds were so protective over her gave Magnum the feeling something happened. Something that Juliet didn't want him to know. At once Jack's words brought Thomas back from his thoughts. 

"So you and the hottie?" he asked, lifting his brow. 

"Hottie? You meant Juliet?" Magnum answered, "no, we…"

"You know she can be quite hot," Jack said, "she likes rough and I must say that that's sexy,"

"What?" Thomas asked.

His brain was on the highest level of finding all the pieces. Jack was smiling at him with the grin that started to drive Magnum crazy. He remembered the way dogs acted, Higgins's words, and the way she pulled her sleeves down like she would like to hide something. Thomas tried to find the moment in his head, the moment they could stay alone and after a few more minutes he finally put all pieces together. 

"What did you do?" he asked immediately, standing up. 

"Nothing, I just realize how hot she is, she seemed like she needed a guy by her side and…" 

"And what?" Thomas said louder that he wanted. 

"Hey! I just kissed her and…"

"It wasn't just kissing...those dogs are trained and you would not get those bites if she would want that," he pointed at Jack's hand. 

"Man, please. We won't fight over a chick," Jack smiled. 

"No we won't," Magnum's voice becomes a whisper. 

Jack didn't see what's coming. Magnum first land on his nose with a loud crack of Jack's bones. Thomas lifts him, pinning him to the wall, choking him with his arm. All that Thomas felt was rage, the image of Jack's hands on Juliet's body, and how uncomfortable she must have to feel double this feeling and if Rick and TC would not stop him, he would probably kill his former friend. 

"Get the hell out of here!" Magnum shouted TC tried to hold him.

Thomas was trying to calm down, he took a few deep breaths before he saw Jack getting out of the bar. He thanked his friends for help and left 'La Mariana' wanting to be back at Robin's mansion as soon as possible.  
At once, when he was just about to leave, he bumps on someone on the way. 

"Thomas," he heard Juliet's soft voice following her little smile. 

"I was just about to…" he said before she interrupted him. 

"I have to tell you something and apologize," she said quickly, "I'm sorry for my behavior, I didn't mean to…" she said, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

"Juliet," he whispered.

"Please, let me explain," she looked into his eyes, "I didn't want you to touch me because...Jack touched me, he pinned me to the wall and…" Juliet closed her eyes, "I'm a former MI6 agent and I let him…" her eyes become wet. 

"Juliet," he whispered, pulling her closer, hugging her tight, "I figured something was wrong and I took care of it," he said, caressing her hair.

"He said," she hugged him tighter, "he said you won't believe me and I believed him, but I swear I'm not lying," she lifts her sight to met his. 

"I believe you, I would always believe you. He was my friend but if he can't respect the woman I...the woman I'm with, then I don't need that kind of friend," he said sincerely. 

"I'm sorry I snapped, I didn't want you to touch me when I was still feeling his hands on me," she said, looking at Thomas. 

"It's over now Higgy, everything will be alright now," he runs his thumb over her cheek.

"Can we go home now? I would like to lay with you," she said, biting her lip. 

"I'm in, as long as hellhounds will be in another room," he smiled. 

"Promise," she answered, smiling at him. 

*****  
Juliet slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the nightstand, and the clock placed on it. It was around 3 am, the time passed so fast since they reached the mansion. Higgins felt the move behind her, Magnum's hand was placed around her waist, pulled her closed to him, his warmth made her smile every time. Juliet didn't know how it will play out, she knows about Thomas's love for women, how he can be charming and sweet and how effective he had on every girl he met, but something in her mindset changed. He believed her, he put her over his long time friend who was harassing her. Juliet looked thru the open window, the wind sways the flowers outside and she could swear it makes her feel calm. It was the wind or the warmth of a man behind her who has now pulled her towards him. Thomas Magnum was never a boyfriend material, but she knows one thing for sure. She loved the way he made her feel. 

"Are you okay?" she heard the raspy voice.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep now," she said, turning around to face him, "sleep," she said, caressing his face with the back of her hand. 

"Come here," he said, kissing her hair before they both drift off to sleep, hiding in each other's arms.


End file.
